srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Magic
The magical sphere which allows the manipulation of shadows. This little-known discipline cannot be acquired from or trained by the Grey Circle, but is nonetheless very potent. This sphere is considered to be apart from the 10 "basic" powers. Uses During combat, you can temporarily gain MR for the duration of the round, so it is certainly a good power for fighters. Unlike other powers, you attack normally in the same round you invoke Shadow Magic (whether or not you successfully use it, and without receiving the standard +1 penalty to Roll Required). Two other bonuses may be gained sometimes when using Shadow Magic in combat: the shadows can heal you, and your attack roll may be affected. Out of combat, this power might very well be the most useful of all. There are many situations you can avoid/improve by the use of Shadow Magic in quests, including alternative uses to Divination, Fortification, and Telekinesis. Combat Effects Shadow Magic effects cannot be resisted. Cloak of Shadow Shadow Magic's is called Cloak of Shadow. It will give you a bonus to MR and may also heal you or affect your combat roll. When it's cast successfully, the combat screen will say: *''You summon the assistance of the nearby shadows...'' *''+(see chart) to your Melee Rating this round.'' If you get the healing effect, you will also see: *''The shadows swarm over you and heal you...'' *''(see chart) Stamina Points restored...'' If you get a bonus to your combat roll, you will see: *''The shadows help guide your attack...'' (no info on bonus given) Then you make your attack. *Results of testing. Other values may be possible. Summon Shadow Gating's is Summon Entity. When you cast it, you will get this message: *''You summon a (Entity Summoned)'' On following rounds you will get a version of this message: *''The (Entity Summoned) (mercilessly/savagely/relentlessly) (attacks/assails) your foe...'' The entity will either distract your foe, giving you a bonus to MR: *''+(see chart) to your Melee Rating this round.'' OR the entity will damage your foe: *''The (Entity Summoned) decimates your enemy...'' You will continue to attack alongside your entity. The entity summoned may be a Nevernal Entity or a Demon, of various strengths. It is possible to summon any type of entity at any level of Gating. The damage inflicted by the entities seems to be primarily influenced by your level of Gating, but the MR bonus seems to be affected both by the strength of the entity and by your level of Gating. This mechanic is not well understood. *Results of testing. Other values may be possible. *LNE = Lesser Nevernal Entity *NE = Nevernal Entity *GNE = Greater Nevernal Entity *LD = Lesser Demon *D = Demon *GD = Greater Demon *DL = Demon Lord *DO = Demon Overlord *DP = Demon Prince How to get it There are only two ways to receive this power: * At Level 10 - from Proving Grounds 5: "The Silver Crest", part 2: "A Confederation of Shadow". * At Level 1 - from the conclusion of the Runeskin scenarios, by ;See also * How to get more Powers. * Character Startup Guide - SPOILER WARNING - for the quickest and cheapest route to all Powers. Battle description text The description remains the same for any power level: If the healing effect is triggered, added to the description is If the attack roll is modified, added to the description is Effect If the shadows guide your attack, your attack roll is certain to be above a certain number. Initially this was 17 for all levels, but more recently lower attack rolls have been observed. With a Mastery level of 20 you can have a roll as low as 10. Category:Powers